Donde te encuentres
by ELI251
Summary: si la guerra no nos separó, mucho menos un mar el cual recorro con la esperanza de volver a verte.
1. En camino

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

ja! no me imaginé que estaría de regreso a FF tan pronto, es más aun debo de escribir la adaptación de Bioshock Infinite, pero eso de imaginar historias en la madrugada mientras escuchas el soundtrack de Valiant Hearts...pos aquí me tienen de nuevo. Aclarando ciertas cosas este fic tendrá muchas similitudes con otro que tengo que se llama cartas desde Verdún, solo que aquí espero bajarle al drama y escribir algo más ameno y menos triste, retomo el estilo de escritura epistolar con el diario de Levi así que espero les guste, por cierto que dedico este fic a Kat Harley, una de mis autoras favoritas en FF que por sucesos desafortunados decidió mudar todos sus fics a otro sitio, le mando un abrazo y espero les guste esta nueva historia sin más les dejo el ya típico...

la mayoría de los personajes aquí mencionados perteneces a Hajime Isayama.

Tras la última bala disparada, el último soldado caído en batalla, el último plan de guerra efectuado y la derrota de Alemania toda Europa comenzaría a paso lento a regresar a la normalidad, quienes tuvieron suerte de seguir con vida pudieron curarse las heridas y regresar a vivir, a pesar de que los horrores de la guerra dejan una cicatriz que cala en lo profundo de quienes la sufrieron, siempre existe la posibilidad de mirar hacia el mañana con la esperanza de las generaciones futuras no cometan los mismo errores.

Entre los afortunados en decir que había sido un soldado que logro vivir para contar otro día más durante los 6 años que duro la guerra, se encontraba el sargento Levi Ackerman, originario de Francia se unió al ejercito al poco tiempo que Alemania atacó su nación, después de todo los Ackerman siempre habían sido hombres de batalla, como el padre de Levi antes que él y su abuelo antes que su padre, se las arregló para sobrevivir en toda pelea y asedio en el que se encontrase, tal vez por amor a la patria, instinto, rabia, deber; sim embargo Levi pasó por todo esto para poder volver a ver a su familia. Tras los primeros bombardeos en Lyon el padre de Levi decidió que era mejor escapar al extranjero cuando aún había tiempo.

Despedirse de Hanji fue difícil, a veces una simple promesa de regresar con vida no basta, menos cuando existía una mar de separación, sabiendo que la comunicación sería poca y que muy posiblemente no habría un reencuentro, sí en definitiva era difícil, pero la despedida se volvió casi un imposible cuando Levi tuvo que explicarle a su hijo de 3 años que iría a un viaje con mamá y los abuelos pero que papá no estaría con ellos, que él tenía que quedarse. Levi aún recuerda lo que le dijo a su hijo esa tarde en el puerto de Marsella…

-¿recuerdas los truenos de hace unos días?—preguntó Levi a su hijo mientras lo tenía en brazos

Gabin solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente ante la pregunta de su padre.

-entonces recuerdas lo mucho que te asustaron ¿cierto?—recibió otro silencioso sí—bueno no iré con ustedes porque debo de detener esos horrendos truenos, además alguien debe de quedarse a cuidar la casa

-Sonny y Bean pueden hacer eso papá

-tal vez…pero puedo hacer un mejor trabajo que solo dos perros

Levi le dedico una leve sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y le pasó a Gabin a Hanji; un beso y un abrazo de despedida después, vio como toda su familia subía a un barco rumbo a América. Ver la mirada de Hanji por última vez y la de su hijo sembró en el Sargento la determinación de que pasara lo que pasara e hiciera lo que hiciera, los volvería a ver, cumpliría su promesa, tanto de eliminar los truenos que le causaban miedo a Gabin como el de reunirse con ellos en algún punto en el futuro cuando toda esa situación bélica se terminara.

Y ese punto en el futuro, ese día… había llegado, ahora Levi Ackerman era el que estaba en el puerto de Marsella, estaba tomando un barco para reencontrarse con su familia, con su amada Hanji y con su ya no tan pequeño hijo. Dada la poca comunicación que pudo mantener con ellos, solo sabía que se habían asentado en Nueva York, en la isla de Manhattan para ser más exactos, de esto ya hacía más de 4 años, tenía la esperanza de que siguieran viviendo en la misma casa, no se había molestado en intentar enviarles otro telegrama ya que por los estragos de la guerra las comunicaciones entre Estados Unidos y Francia eran limitadas al uso exclusivo del gobierno, y en cuanto a mandar una carta…bueno él posiblemente llegaría primero antes que la carta misma. Así que ahí estaba Levi, montado en un barco con destino al reencuentro.

Diario de Levi Ackerman

16 de noviembre de 1945

Parece como si fuera apenas ayer que besé los labios de Hanji y la frente de Gabin por última vez antes de que subieran al barco junto con mis padres, debo de admitir que esa escena se repitió en mi mente una y otra vez cada que cerraba los ojos todas las noches al dormir en las trincheras, en las barracas, con la espalda pegada a un tronco, también me ponía a recordar tiempos más felices cuando caminaba con la tropa hasta algún otro punto estratégico, sin embargo debía de auto suprimir los recuerdos, para que no me mantuvieras con la mente ocupada cuando el cuerpo tenía que reaccionar.

Si soy honesto en cuanto a vea a Hanji quisiera encerrarme con ella en una habitación al menos 3 días para poder amarnos como hace mucho no los hacemos, no sin antes primero jugar con Gabin, contarle historias y decirle como lo he extrañado. Estoy llegando a un momento en que no puedo creer que dentro de unas cuantas semanas los volveré a ver, poder abrazar el cuerpo de mi esposa mientras el olor de su cuerpo me arrulla, escuchar de nuevo los cuentos inventados de Gabin intentando encubrir una travesura, el olor a té que mi madre me prepara especialmente a mí y las partidas de ajedrez con mi padre.

Haciendo una lista de todo lo que quiero hacer apenas los vea, puedo decir que todo ha valido la pena al menos para mí, las heridas de bala, los gritos de soldados que ya no están con vida y que se empeñan en seguir su lamento en mis pesadillas. Aunque me pregunto si todo eso valió la pena para el resto, para los gobiernos y para los dictadores, haber ocasionado tanta muerte…y al final para qué, para que las cosas terminaran igual solo que con familias enteras destruidas al igual que los cimientos de las ciudades y pueblos. A este enfrentamiento le tengo un rencor descomunal, me separó por mucho tiempo de lo que más amo y se llevó la vida de muchos de mis amigos, debo de considerarme afortunado por poder haber tenido la oportunidad de sacar a mi familia del país antes de que la suciedad de la guerra los alcanzara.

Hablando de suciedad…no hay lugar en el que no aprendas a valorar la limpieza y el orden que el campo de batalla, jamás me agradó la idea de arrastrarme por el fango para poder evitar el fuego enemigo sin embargo el lodo, la sangre y la mugre eran un monto justo a pagar con tal de seguir con vida un día más, me di cuenta que no hay aliciente más grande que las ganas de volver a ver a tus seres queridos, claro está sin la preocupación de que tal vez ya no sigan con vida. Como sea ya se lo que le diré a Gabin en cuanto lo vea, hijo terminé con los truenos…

espero les haya gustado, ya sabes que cualquier cosa me la pueden hacer saber con un chulo review.

gracias por leer

ELI251


	2. En la guerra y en el amor

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

paso a dejarles el segundo capitulo de esta historia, una disculpita por si me tarde en actualizar, pero me la pase viendo documentales de la segunda guerra mundial y me di cuenta de muchas cosas...cosas que bien pude haber escrito y jamás en la vida pasaron en verdad, es por eso que tuve que cambiar ciertas cosas en el rumbo de este fic para que tuviera un poco de concordancia histórica. También quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos y se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, se les agradece y espero les guste este segundo capitulo, ahora les dejo el ya típico...

la mayoría de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

-SMIIIIIIITH, MUEVE TU BRITANICO TRASERO!

Fuego de mortero, balas de fusiles alemanes y bombas que caían del cielo, Levi ni siquiera giró su cabeza para corroborar que Erwin lo seguía, él sabía que el rubio no era tan estúpido como para quedarse en ese derruido camino, lugar donde varios escuadrones perecieron y que de milagro Levi Ackerman y Erwin Smith habían podido escapar, corrían como si el mismo diablo les pisara los talones, el polvo que levantaban las explosiones apenas y les dejaba ver el camino, no sabían a donde se dirigían pero sin lugar a dudas cualquier cosa era mejor que donde se encontraban, el sabor a polvo en la boca, la falta de saliva y el olor a quemado daban el toque de apocalipsis al paisaje que se distinguía por los cadáveres de soldados, tanques destrozados y edificios en ruinas.

Tanto Francés como Inglés corrían sin seguir una línea fija en su trayectoria esperando que de esta manera el fuego enemigo no les diera alcance, ya habían dejado atrás la carretera y se adentraban en un pueblo desolado, bajaron un poco la marcha para al menos recuperar algo de su aliento, el equipo de más de 15 kilos que llevaban con ellos no los ayudaba mucho, pero era eso o andar prácticamente sin provisiones y sin munición, sin embargo eso poco importaba ahora. Recargaron pesadamente sus espaldas en lo que quedaba de una casa.

-ese Panzer no lo vi venir—dijo de repente Erwin

-ni tú, yo o el resto de la tropa—contestó Levi— ¿Cuánto te queda de parque?

-solo el cartucho que está en el fusil… ¿y a ti?

El sargento abrió la cámara de su arma y contestó—solo ocho balas

-esas son pésimas noticias Sargento—agregó Erwin—a buena hora se nos ocurrió que era inteligente defender este páramo

-fue su estúpida idea, Comandante—le soltó Levi a Erwin recalcando eso último—debemos movernos de aquí si queremos regresar a la playa y esperar a los buques para que nos saquen de aquí y…

Levi no pudo terminar la frase cuando el sonido del pesado movimiento de un tanque enemigo se aproximaba, Erwin asomó su cabeza para ver si esa cosa se aproximaba a ellos.

-mierda nos siguió, Ackerman tenemos tres opciones, o nos quedamos aquí pidiéndole a Dios que el tanque nos pase de largo, o nos largamos corriendo o bien le hacemos frente

-¿atacar a un Panzer con menos de veinte balas? Creo que es muy obvia la respuesta Smith

En cuanto ambos hombre iniciarían su carrera para alcanzar la cosa de Dunkerque un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a sus espaldas, Levi sintió que voló por los aires y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, a pesar del dolor en el pecho que supuso el golpe se puso de píe, buscó a Erwin con la mirada esperando que se encontrara igual o mejor que él, sin embargo cuando lo vio sus piernas le temblaron y no supo cómo fue que corrió en dirección al rubio soldado. Tendido en el suelo semiconsciente, el disparo del tanque le había costado el brazo derecho a Erwin.

-demonios Smith—se quejó Levi mientras lo levantaba e intentaba caminar con él—no se te ocurra desmayarte ahora, la base está a solo unas cuantas calles de aquí

-Levi déjame aquí, a este paso mi brazo no será la única perdida—contesto el británico con voz débil

-no digas tonterías, sigues con vida…si un brazo pero con vida y es lo que cuenta

Anduvieron de esta manera un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que Erwin ya no podía caminar y ambos cayeron al suelo, Levi sabía que su compañero estaba perdiendo sangre y si no hacía algo rápido moriría desangrado, como pudo lo levanto y entraron a una casa, sentó a Erwin en una silla, se quitó el cinturón e hiso un torniquete en el brazo del soldado herido, cuando estaba por levantar a su amigo y seguir con su camino de nuevo el pesado sonido de un tanque y las voces de unos soldados hicieron a Levi detenerse en su tarea.

-mierda viene una tropa

-Levi…vete, tienes gente esperándote

-shh cállate Smith, tú también tienes gente esperándote ¿no vas a decirle a Marie lo que sientes por ella? Demonios vienen para acá—decía Levi mientras se alejaba de la ventana e intentaba levantar a Erwin otra vez—debemos movernos si queremos que no nos encuentren

Increíblemente lograron salir de ese lugar y llegaron a una bifurcación de caminos, uno llevaba a la base donde seguramente también habría soldados heridos esperando por el rescate y un puñado más que al igual que ellos no podrían contener un ataque del regimiento que en esos momentos les pisaba los talones a Erwin y a Levi. El francés lo sabía perfectamente había pocas posibilidades que los alemanes tomaran el otro camino que se encontraba lleno de escombros y cadáveres, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente.

-bien Smith esto es lo que haremos, aun puedes llegar a la playa, voy a esconderte a un lado de la carretera en cuanto dejes de escuchar a esa tropa te vas a poner de píe e iras a alertar a los demás para que se muevan a otra parte de la playa ¿entiendes?

-¿qué carajos harás tú?

-distraerlos, desviarlos para que tomen otro camino

-no seas estúpido aún podemos escondernos

-¿y si llegan a donde está el resto de la tropa? Sería una maldita masacre y eso se puede evitar—apenas dijo eso Levi dejó a Erwin a un lado del camino—escóndete y haz lo que te dije

Cuando Levi se disponía a irse Erwin lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

-¿qué hay de tu familia Ackerman, acaso no quieres volver a verlos?

Con un movimiento se zafó del agarre del rubio.

-ellos entenderán…

_**De: Hanji Zoe de Ackerman para: Sargento Levi Ackerman del noveno ejército francés **_

_**04 de mayo 1940**_

_Enano… mi querido y amado enano, hace apenas dos días que llegamos a Nueva York, y en comparación con nuestra gente los americanos están muy tranquilos con lo que se acontece del otro lado del Atlántico, sé que esta guerra no les concierne y espero que no se les ocurra entrar en ella, confío plenamente que los aliados podrán frenar a los alemanes antes de que ellos puedan siquiera llegar a la frontera con Francia, de la misma manera en la que confío en ti de que no hagas una estupidez, a mí el honor y la gloria no me interesan, la noche antes de que partiéramos a América te dije que pase lo que pase te quiero a ti de regreso y no una insignificante medalla junto con una bandera doblada en tu lugar._

_Sé lo testarudo que eres y que no importa lo que te digan, cuando una idea se te mete en la cabeza es difícil hacerte cambiar de parecer, ahora me viene a la mente todas las veces que tú y mi padre casi se van a los golpes porque él no te dejaba acercarte a mí, recordando esto quiero llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, reír por cómo era que mi papá te sacaba casi treinta centímetros de altura y a ti parecía no importarte y llorar porque no quiero que juegues al héroe, comprendo que en una guerra como ésta precisamente son héroes los que se necesitan y espero fervientemente que tú no seas uno de ellos, quiero que nuestro hijo crezca y se convierta en un gran hombre como tú y para eso te necesito a mi lado._

_Siento que te escribo mucho y a la vez no te escribo nada, espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto, te dejo la dirección de donde nos quedaremos para que envíes tus cartas, las cuales estaré ansiosa por leer, finalmente te digo de nuevo lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos, no me importa cuánto tiempo pase ni las noticias que no tenga de ti, voy a esperarte así sean décadas, siglos o milenios, a menos de que un día toquen a la puerta y sea tu cadáver lo que me entreguen solo así sabré que en esta vida las historias de amor después de la guerra no existen y aun así no dejare de amarte._

_P.D si es que tienes tiempo me gustaría que le enviaras cartas a Gabin especialmente para él y otras especialmente para mí…por aquello de que quiero que me digas a tu manera lo mucho que me extrañas. _

_Tuya eternamente Hanji Zoe de Ackerman_

* * *

gracias por leer hasta la próxima

**ELI251 **


	3. Suposiciones

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY

jajajaja según yo este capitulo era por el cumpleaños de Hanji...pero lo termine a la una de la mañana siendo ya sábado 6 pero ni pex, que la intención es lo que cuenta, sin más a decir espero les guste y les dejo el ya típico...

algunos personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

-Hanji por favor es solo un café

-Moblit no insistas no es que no quiera, le prometí a Gabin ir hoy al parque después del trabajo

-¿puedo acompañarte?

Hanji le dedico una mirada al rubio profesor y continúo tomando los exámenes de las bancas.

-recuerda lo que pasó la última vez Moblit

-sé que la patada de Gabin fue un accidente

-que te pateara en la entrepierna no fue un accidente, además después de eso no quiso hablarme por 2 días pensando que quería remplazar a su padre, es mejor para todos que él no vuelva a verte

-no soy un remplazo…no aun

-¿disculpa?

-¿Cuánto más vas a esperar Hanji? Ya pasó casi un año y no has tenido una respuesta desde la última carta que enviaste, y a como dicen que va la guerra se realista y date cuenta de que tu esposo ya…

-ni se le ocurra terminar esa oración profesor Berner, lo que pase en mi matrimonio no le concierne—concluyo la castaña saliendo del aula

Hanji al ver pasar los meses y darse cuenta que la guerra no acabaría pronto pasaba los días y las noches pensando en dónde estaría Levi, en lo que estaría haciendo, si estaba bien y todo lo relacionado con el Sargento que se encontraba tan lejos de ella, al ver esto la madre de Levi le aconsejó que ocupara su tiempo en algo para distraerse, y con esa idea fue como Hanji Zoe se convirtió en maestra de francés en una preparatoria, ahí conoció a Moblit Berner, el profesor de historia, descubrieron que tenías cosas en común y pronto se convirtieron en buenos amigos, o al menos eso pensó Hanji, ya que poco a poco Moblit dejaba ver que él quería de ella algo más que amistad.

-¡Hanji! ¡Hanji detente por favor!—le gritaba Moblit a la castaña desde el otro extremo del pasillo

Pero en lugar de detenerse Hanji seguía su camino incluso con más velocidad, así fue hasta que el profesor alcanzó a su compañera esperando poder disculparse con ella, intento tomar su brazo pero ella se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

-Hanji, no fue mi intención—intentaba disculparse el hombre—pero es difícil ver como cada día que pasa y no recibes una carta de él, toda tú se va apagando lentamente y aunque no quieras admitirlo sabes lo que siento por ti y me duele todo esto

-¿sabes cuál es la referencia que los demás profesores dan de mí? No es el hecho de que sea nueva en la escuela, tampoco que sea extranjera, tampoco que sea maestra de francés…se refieren a mí como la viuda, Hanji Zoe la viuda y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera dije que Levi hubiera muerto, pero todo mundo lo da por sentado—decía la mujer mientras poco a poco se le quebraba la voz y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—al parecer en este lugar la palabra soldado es sinónimo de cadáver

Berner guardó silencio, no sabía si cualquier cosa que dijera mejoraría o empeoraría la situación, prefirió abrazar a Hanji y guardar silencio se ofreció a llevarla a su edificio, pero la mujer de lentes declinó su propuesta diciéndole que no quería que su hijo los viera juntos, no al menos en un tiempo. Para cuando Hanji regresó a su departamento Gabin ya estaba esperándola junto con su abuela para ir al parque y cumpliendo lo prometido pasaron la tarde ahí, viendo jugar a su pequeño Hanji pensaba en lo mucho en que Gabin comenzaba a aparecerse a Levi, si bien físicamente el niño solo tenía los ojos de su padre, sin duda sí había heredado su pésimo carácter y eso solo hacía a la castaña reír y rio mucho más recordando a Moblit tirado en el suelo doliéndose después de la patada de Gabin el día en que se lo presentó. Dio un largo suspiro y supo que no podía dejarse llevar por lo que las personas dijeran, ella sabía que Levi estaba vivo y no aceptaría su muerte hasta que hubiera una prueba que lo confirmara.

_**05 de septiembre 1941**_

_**Diario del Sargento Ackerman **_

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hanji, por segunda vez en esta separación que no estoy con ella durante esta fecha, la extraño demasiado…a ella y a mi hijo pero después de Dunquerque y dejar a Erwin a un lado de la carretera, unos alemanes me capturaron y me hicieron prisionero de guerra como a todos los franceses que se rindieron sin pelear, nos enviaron a Alemania y creo que alguien cuida de mí sin que pueda darle las gracias porque aún no he muerto de inanición, hipotermia o alguna enfermedad propia del campo de prisioneros; de hecho pasó mi condena trabajando en una granja alemana, con todos los hombres en el frente y la escases de alimento… alguien debe de trabajar la tierra y qué mejor que la mano de obra gratuita de hombres que ya han perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir a esta guerra.

Trabajo en la granja de los Bossard que ahora solo está habitada por Petra, su esposo como el resto de los hombres está peleando en el frente y hasta donde ella sabe él sigue con vida. A esta jovencita le debo mucho, para ser alemana tiene un sentido de la bondad muy grande y me ha alimentado mejor que a cualquier prisionero en toda el área, gracias a ello he recuperado algo de peso y estoy más fuerte, al menos lo suficiente como para no caer enfermo. En ocasiones Petra me invita a tomar algo de beber mientras me da un pequeño descanso de mis labores en la granja, sin embargo debo evitar sentirme demasiado cómodo con sus atenciones, el otro día los alemanes mataron a un prisionero que se sospechaba se acostó con la mujer de la granja vecina, vi como cargaron su cadáver en un carreta, supongo que la guerra hace que las personas se sientan solas y olviden el amor que tenían por quienes no se encuentran a su lado.

No es que me considere un hombre que caerá en la tentación, sin embargo la pobre Petra es joven y su esposo fue reclutado cuando apenas se habían casado, no parece ser el tipo de persona que pueda estar sola por tanto tiempo, después de todo es humana lo que hace que tenga sentimientos… y necesidades. Pero prefiero que ella deje de comportase bien conmigo a que piense que hay algo más en esta relación de prisionero trabajador y empleadora. Esperando dejarle en claro nuestra relación le hablé de Hanji y de Gabin, me dijo que cuando termine la guerra y Auruo, su esposo, regrese quiere iniciar una familia, le dije que llegar a ser padre es una enorme alegría y que ella sería una gran madre.

En el poco tiempo libre que tengo le hice una pequeña cruz de hierro a Hanji espero poder dársela algún día, cuando la guerra termine y regresemos a estar juntos, dada la situación en el campamento de prisioneros no nos dejan enviar cartas ni a Francia o a cualquier otra parte de Europa…mucho menos a América, aunque el correo por parte de las familias de los soldados sí llega, lamentablemente solo el correo francés y británico, razón por la cual no he recibido una carta de Hanji y ella ninguna mía, no sé si sentir alivio o no de no tener correspondencia, ya que los nazis son lo suficientemente cínicos como para leer cada carta frente a todos los prisioneros sin el menor pudor y con la voz más fría de la que son capaces, así que las palabras de amor de una esposa, una novia o una amante pierden todo sentido si no se leen apropiadamente.

Pero no solo es el hambre y las enfermedades lo que mengua a los hombres que somos prisioneros, nuestros captores también gozan de torturar a todo aquel que puedan, anoche un hombre se enteró que su esposa lo engaña con un nazi, después de la ocupación de Francia este tipo de noticias son tan comunes que varios han perdido la vida intentando golpear aun alemán queriendo descargar el dolor de saber que su amor ya los ha olvidado y sucumbió ante el enemigo. Por ahora me da alivio no escuchar como un alemán lee una carta dirigida a mí, siento alivio de que un nazi hijo de puta no se ha llevado a mi esposa a la cama y sobre todo alivio de que mi familia no sufre nada de lo que pasa en nuestro país.

Y para alejar cualquier duda o miedo de mi mente solo me enfoco en buscar algo de material y poder hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños a Hanji y algo de madera quizá un juguete para Gabin porque sé que siguen esperando a que regrese…

* * *

espero les haya gustado nos vemos en la próxima y a como calculo esto supongo que solo quedan un par de capítulos más, eso si no se me ocurre hacer alguna daga pero los dejo con una pregunta.

que final debería de tener Moblit en esta historia?

jajajaja espero sus reviews gracias por leer

**ELI251**


	4. Malas decisiones

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

la verdad hoy no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, solo dar las gracias a quienes leen el fic, comentan y lo han agregado a sus favoritos así que sin más los dejo con el ya típico...

algunos de los personajes aquí mencionados perteneces a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Levi se dirigía a la casa de Petra para pedirle un poco de agua, había estado trabajando en los campos desde hace más de 3 horas; cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de la casa escucho claramente a Petra pidiendo auxilio, entró rápidamente a su encuentro solo para ver como un soldado alemán tenía a la chica acostada en la mesa mientras forcejeaba con ella, intentaba violarla, fue en ese momento que el tiempo para el Sargento se detuvo, para él bien podía tratarse de la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, la pareja estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para notar su ausencia, más aun cuando el soldado que estaba con Petra era el encargado de su vigilancia. Levi tenía dos opciones comportarse como un prisionero o como un soldado que luchaba precisamente para evitar este tipo de abusos.

El francés se acercó en un movimiento rápido y tomó por los hombros al agresor de Petra apartándolo de ella, confundido el alemán apenas y vio venir un puñetazo que se dirigía directo a su cara dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. Mientras Levi contemplaba al hombre Petra solo atinó a acomodarse sus ropas.

-¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Levi volteando a verla.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa, no pudieron decirse algo más ya que otro soldado entró abruptamente a la casa y al ver la escena se acercó a Levi para golpearlo con su arma haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas, después de esto le apuntó con su rifle y se alejó un poco hacia la puerta para llamar a sus compañeros. Dos soldados tomaron a Levi mientras que un tercero ayudaba al agresor de Petra a ponerse de píe mientras recobraba el conocimiento.

Sacaron a Levi de la casa y lo hicieron arrodillarse de nuevo, tal vez había sido una mala idea hacerse el héroe en tan adversa situación, le dijeron que pusiera las manos en la cabeza "aquí termina" pensó el francés, por su mente pasó la imagen de su familia enterándose de su muerte, se dijo así mismo idiota mil veces, se perdería el ver crecer a su hijo, de no volver a ver a Hanji, no volver a ver a sus padres, el sonido de los soldados cortando el cartucho de sus armas listos para dispararle le sacó de sus pensamientos; Levi cerró los ojos esperando el disparo que terminaría con su vida pero en su lugar escuchó el claxon de un auto.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?

-comandante Pixis—dijo uno de los hombres

Levi abrió los ojos para ver como un hombre calvo, de bigote grisáceo y con uniforme de alto rango bajaba del auto.

-buen día caballeros, veo que están ocupados pero antes de que decidan acabar con la vida de un prisionero me gustaría saber por qué—decía el comandante mientras se acercaba.

Aun apuntando a la cabeza de Levi uno de los soldados habló—esta basura atacó a Gunther señor

-mmm ¿y usted vio cuándo el prisionero cometió dicha acción?

-no exactamente, pero escuche unos ruidos desde fuera de la casa y entré para ver lo que estaba pasando y vi a Gunther tirado en el suelo y frente a él estaba el prisionero—concluyó el soldado.

-ya veo, ey—dijo Pixis dirigiéndose a Levi—le daré la oportunidad de explicarme lo que pasó, así que por favor dígame por qué atacó a uno de mis hombres

Levi guardo silencio, sabía que si decía la verdad era su palabra contra la del alemán y sobraba decir de qué lado se inclinaría la balanza

-¿y bien? –pregunto el comandante, pero al no obtener una respuesta sentenció—ok, supongo que intentó escapar

Dicho esto un soldado golpeo con la culata de su rifle a Levi en la espalda haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo.

-lamento mucho que nuestra hospitalidad no le sea suficiente…-Pixis se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a dejar que sus hombres terminaran con el trabajo.

-¡INTENTO VIOLARME!—gritó una asustada Petra desde el marco de la puerta de la casa.

Esto llamó lo suficiente la atención del hombre como para voltearse.

-el prisionero intento violarla—dijo el comandante sonando más a una afirmación que a una pregunta

Petra solo negó con la cabeza.

-fue él—dijo señalando al tal Gunther

-¿él?—preguntó el calvo comandante señalando al susodicho— ¿está segura?

-sí—fue la respuesta de la joven

-soldado Schultz ¿es eso cierto?

El aludido comenzó a balbucear asustado—señor yo solo estaba…

Sin mayor aviso Pixis desenfundó su pistola y le disparó en la entrepierna al hombre, todos los presentes de quedaron de piedra ante esta acción.

-les recuerdo a todos ustedes que la razón por la que nos hemos quedado en casa es para cuidar a nuestra gente—decía el comandante mientras se agachaba y tomaba la cara de Gunther—no para aprovecharnos de las mujeres que están solas

Pixis se puso de píe y ordeno que se llevaran al soldado herido.

-señora Bossard ahora tengo la certeza de que esto no volverá a suceder—se acercó a Petra y le tomó la mano para besarla—le ofrezco mis más humildes disculpas

-¿qué hacemos con el prisionero señor?

El comandante respiró resignado mientras sacaba una botella de su abrigo y daba un largo trago—se supone que este sería solo un paseo de rutina—se dijo así mismo en voz alta— ¿cuál es su nombre soldado?—le preguntó a Levi quien aún seguía en el suelo y con los rifles apuntándole a la cabeza

-Ackerman…sargento Levi Ackerman

-póngase de píe Sargento Ackerman y ustedes ya dejen de apuntarle—ordenó a sus subordinados y se acercó a Levi para estrecharle la mano—gracias por proteger a la señora Bossard cualquier otro de sus compatriotas hubiera escapado, sin embargo usted no puede continuar aquí…puede sufrir represalias y esas cosas—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Levi— y no podemos dedicarnos a cuidarlo, me temo que tendrá que desaparecer

A Levi se le detuvo el corazón, iban a matarlo de todas maneras.

-Ian—llamó Pixis a uno de sus hombres—escolta al Sargento de vuelta a su campamento para que tome sus cosas—ordenaba el comandante mientras escribía algo en una hoja de papel que después entregó a Ian—dale esto al capitán Verman—mientras regresaba al automóvil se dirigió por última vez a Levi—que tenga buen día Sargento Ackerman.

Dicho esto el comandante Dot Pixis subió a su auto y se fue, Levi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, algo le picó la espalda y se dio cuenta de que el tal Ian le apuntaba con su arma.

-camina—le ordenó

El azabache se limitó a obedecer, cuando comenzaron a alejarse de la casa, Levi volteó para ver por última vez a Petra, quien se encontraba aun en la puerta, ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que donde les fue posible, Levi no sabía si la mujer lo había ayudado o solo puso el último clavo en su ataúd, su futuro era incierto y según el francés, el soldado que le apuntaba con su arma le dispararía en mitad del camino y abandonaría su cadáver al lado de la carretera.

**03 de Octubre de 1941**

_**Diario de Hanji Zoe de Ackerman**_

Hace mucho que perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de cartas que le he escrito a Levi pero la cuenta de las respuestas que he recibido de él sigue en cero, no quiero perder la esperanza mas todo apunta que algo pasó con él y aun así me niego a pensar que ha muerto, la idea por si sola me resulta absurda e inverosímil, sé que Francia ha caído ante Alemania y no pueden enviar cartas y tampoco recibirlas por lo que desde hace un tiempo ya no las envío…solo le escribo para desahogarme, para hablar como si Levi aun estuviera a mi lado viéndome con su manera tan única de verme y escuchándome atentamente.

El hecho de que el servicio postal de Francia este restringido hace que me sienta optimista, quizá por eso no me contesta sin embargo recuerdo lo estúpidamente testarudo que puede llegar a ser Levi y temo que pierda todo sentido de conservación.

Regresando mis pensamientos a este lado del Atlántico, mi relación con Moblit cada día decae más, a pesar del cariño que le tengo no puedo corresponderle como él quisiera; extraño cuando podía contarle todo y él me apoyaba como un amigo ahora todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en un nuevo intento en conquistarme, el pobre de Moblit no quiere entender que el lugar que quiere ocupar lleva años ocupado.

Pero Moblit pasa a segundo plano, ahora que tanto Marcel como Odette quieren dejar Nueva York, dicen que el ambiente de la ciudad los asfixia y que prefieren un lugar más cercano al campo y mi suegro escuchó sobre los viñedos de California, no lo culpo de querer ir para allá después de todo él tiene viñedos en casa, Levi lo ayudaba a cortar las uvas cuando llegaba la temporada. Sin embargo no quiero moverme de este lugar, tengo la certeza de que al menos la primer carta que le envíe a Levi si llegó a sus manos, en ella le dije donde estaríamos ¿Qué tal si el regresa y no nos encuentra? ¿Cómo le hare saber nuestra nueva ubicación?

Veré si con este argumento Marcel desiste de ésta idea y si no comenzare a preocuparme por Gabin, él es muy apegado a sus abuelos y más ahora que Levi no está, Odette se la pasa contándole historias de cuando Levi era niño y Gabin no se cansa de escucharlas y admito que yo tampoco, me doy el gusto de reír al darme cuenta que Gabin hace las mismas cosas que Levi cuando tenía su edad. Por el momento le preguntare a mi hijo que opina sobre mudarnos a otro estado, después de todo tengo que ver por su bien antes que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario o amenaza de muerte me lo pueden hacer llegar en un review.

hasta la próxima...

**ELI251**


	5. Clima subjetivo

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

jejeje pues despues de harto tiempo si actualizar me llega la inspiración cursi viendo un documental sobre los campos de concentración...lo sé WTF!? pero así de raro trabaja mi mente, y mejor ya me dejo de cosas y los dejo con el ya típico...

algunos personajes aquí mencionados perteneces a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Había sido una pésima semana y Hanji solo quería que terminara, era viernes así que solo estaba esperando que la campana diera fin al día de clases; pero ¿por qué esta semana había sido tan desagradable? primero Moblit en una jugada desesperada fue a llevarle flores a su casa…frente a sus suegros, sobra decir el disgusto que se llevaron y era fecha que ninguno de los dos le dirigía la palabra, después la mayoría de sus estudiantes reprobaron en el examen cosa que agregaba más trabajo a su clase. Gabin por su parte había sido llamado a la oficia del director un total de 4 veces en la semana, básicamente por rebeldía en la escuela y Hanji prácticamente estaba esperando la quinta llamada para cerrar la semana con broche de oro y por si fuera poco no paraba de llover, era como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo. A estas alturas la castaña solo esperaba que un rayo la golpeara.

Sonó la campana y regreso en sí, despidió a sus estudiantes deseándoles un buen fin de semana, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar, estando ya en la puerta principal de la escuela vio las gotas caer, dio un suspiro y abrió su paraguas dispuesta a irse a casa esperando que al menos ese día pasara sin más complicaciones, apenas había terminado de bajar las escaleras de la entrada cuando sintió que era tomada por el brazo, miró para ver de quien se trataba solo para ver la cara de Moblit.

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Así no te mojas—preguntó algo nervioso

Hanji ni si quiera se molestó en contestarle solo se soltó de su agarre y continuo caminando.

-¿sigues molesta por lo de las flores? —decía el hombre emparejándose en su andar—sabes que no fue con una mala intención Hanji, solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti

Por su parte la castaña ni siquiera lo miraba, caminaba como si el hombre no estuviera a su lado.

-ok, está bien—dijo Moblit tomándola del brazo nuevamente haciendo que ella se detuviera—lamento que mis pobres intentos para llamar tu atención no sirvan de algo, pero al menos déjame llevarte a casa, no me gustaría que te resfriaras...—concluyó el hombre

Sin emoción alguna en el rostro Hanji volvió a soltarse del agarre de su interlocutor—que tenga buen día profesor Berner—y sin más continuo su camino.

Sin nada mejor que decir Moblit solo se quedó bajo la lluvia viendo como la mujer se alejaba, soltó un suspiro y caminó de regreso al edificio que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Después del incomodo momento Hanji continuo su camino a casa "ni que estuviera tan lejos" pensó la castaña, y es que vivía apenas a unas cuantas calles de su lugar de trabajo así que no importaba mucho la lluvia para ella, la oferta de Moblit era absurda, agregando el hecho de que ya no quería hablarle, no al menos en un tiempo. Mientras caminaba la francesa se perdió en sus pensamientos, no recordaba una lluvia tan inclemente como esta o quizá sí, pero ya hace muchos años de eso, recordó una lluvia así en su país natal e inconscientemente sonrió para sí misma, tal vez lo único bueno de su semana sería precisamente la lluvia.

_**1936 Francia **_

_Vaya día de campo había resultado ser, apenas y se sentaron en mantel que tendieron en el suelo la lluvia comenzó a caer, después de eso Levi y Hanji corrían tomados de las manos buscando refugio del clima._

_-hay un viejo granero cerca de aquí—decía el azabache—podremos esperar ahí hasta que pase la maldita lluvia_

_Continuaron corriendo hasta que dicho lugar se dejó ver a la distancia, apenas entraron un fuerte estruendo se dejó escuchar, ocasionando que Hanji soltara la canasta de picnic._

_-¡ey, cuidado!—le gritó Levi—espero que la botella de vino no se haya roto_

_-estoy bien Levi no te preocupes ese rayo no me asusto, así que evítate la desgracia de consolarme con un abrazo—decía sarcásticamente la castaña_

_-sí lo que digas Hanji—contestó Levi mientras examinaba que la botella no estuviera rota—quítate la ropa—dijo sin más_

_-¿sabes? pensé que nuestra primera vez juntos sería un poco más romántica—decía la castaña juguetonamente mientras se despojaba de sus prendas_

_-no es eso, simplemente no quiero que pesques un resfriado por mi culpa, tu padre ya me odia lo suficiente como para darle razones de más—confesó mientras imitaba a Hanji y se quitaba la camisa para luego exprimirla_

_-no te odia, no particularmente a ti odia a cualquier hombre que se me acerque—mientras hablaba la castaña abrazó a Levi por la espalda—así que no seas tan dramático—concluyo besándolo en la mejilla_

_-sabes que no es verdad, pero gracias por el intento—el hombre se dejó abrazar pero un rayo se escuchó de nueva cuenta—creo que mejor hago una fogata para entrar en calor_

_Hanji lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y le susurró—hay otras formas en las que podemos entrar en calor—paso seguido comenzó a besar la oraje de Levi hasta llegar a su cuello._

_Quizá hubieran llegado más lejos pero de nuevo un rayo se dejaba escuchar, rápidamente el azabache se liberó del abrazo de la castaña—creo que será mejor que encienda esa cosa, de lo contrario nos congelaremos, además puede que pasemos un buen rato aquí parece que no dejará de llover en un buen rato—acto seguido la castaña se quedó sentada en el suelo solo con ropa interior viendo como un semidesnudo Levi se alejaba para buscar algo para encender en ese viejo granero. Ya estando sentados al fuego lo menos que podían hacer era hacer de su picnic en el campo uno bajo techo._

_-debo de admitir que la vista a los viñedos era hermosa—dijo de repente Hanji—lástima que comenzara a llover_

_-duramos más en llegar allá que lo que en realidad estuvimos en la colina, pero si tú lo dices…_

_-oye fue lindo de tu parte llevarme ahí, tú no causaste la lluvia—dijo abrazando a Levi—tal vez puedas llevarme de nuevo el año que entra_

_-¿el año que entra? El clima no durara así el resto de la semana no hay razón para esperar tanto—Levi volteo a ver a la mujer-¿por qué el próximo año Hanji?_

_Por su parte la castaña solo desvió la mirada, había hablado de más._

_-contéstame Hanji ¿hay algo qué aun no me has dicho?—dijo el hombre tomándole la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos _

_-olvídalo no es nada_

_-no te creo_

_-de verdad es una tontería, además en la mañana dijiste que querías preguntarme algo, por qué no lo haces ahora—decía Hanji intentando cambiar de tema _

_-no hasta que me digas esa "tontería" _

_-bien, si te vas a poner así mejor me quedo callada señor amargado—acto seguido dejó de abrazarlo y se cruzó de brazos—se supone que sería una tarde romántica en la colina contigo Levi, no una media fogata en un viejo granero_

_-¿ahora sí es mi culpa cuatro ojos?_

_Hanji solo le dirigió una mirada severa y se quedó callada, Levi por su parte hiso lo mismo; estuvieron de esta manera unos 5 minutos que a Hanji le parecieron horas, y sin poder soportarlo más volvió a abrazar al pelinegro._

_-¿me vas a preguntar lo que querías preguntarme?—le cuestionó al hombre susurrándole al oído_

_-no—contesto secamente Levi—no hasta que me digas de qué estabas hablando _

_La castaña lo pensó un minuto y se le ocurrió una solución al problema._

_-ok, estamos en un predicamento, tú no quieres preguntarme hasta que yo conteste y yo no quiero contestarte hasta que me preguntes—Levi solo le dedico una mirada de duda y Hanji siguió hablando—que tal si lo decimos al mismo tiempo, así ambos sabemos lo que queremos saber al mismo tiempo…suena justo ¿no?_

_El pelinegro analizó la propuesta unos segundos y tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de Hanji era la única solución a la situación._

_-bien, pero solo porque no se me ocurre una mejor manera_

_Hanji soltó un chillido de felicidad y lo abrazó más fuerte seguido de un beso en la mejilla_

_-bien pero hay que vernos frente a frente—Levi asintió y se acomodó en sus brazos mirándola a los ojos—a la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…tres_

_Y así ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo—regreso a París en tres días—dijo Hanji-¿te casarías conmigo?—dijo Levi_

_Hanji se llevó las manos a la boca intentando callar un quejido, por su parte Levi se puso de píe y miró a Hanji acto seguido fue a tomar su ropa y se la puso aun mojada._

_-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?—decía el azabache mientras se vestía_

_-no sabía cómo decírtelo, no quería que te molestaras—le contesto Hanji desde su lugar aun en el suelo—Levi tu ropa aun esta mojada ¿qué haces?_

_-largándome de aquí, conoces el camino de regreso ¿cierto?—Hanji saliendo de la sorpresa corrió a abrazarlo a lo que Levi se resistió—déjame, ya es suficiente con que jugaras conmigo como para que aun pretendas sentir algo por mí_

_-no digas tonterías sabes que te amo—dijo Hanji con la voz quebrada—pero sabías que tendría que regresar al instituto en París_

_-me dijiste que planeabas no regresar hasta el año que entra, que te quedarías a cuidar a tu padre y ahora resulta que te vas en tres días ¿creías que podías hacer que me enamorara de ti y luego irte? Supongo que es así como se divierten las chicas de la ciudad, hacen que estúpidos campesinos como yo se enamoren de ellas para luego contar a sus amigas sobre sus conquistas ¿cierto?—esto último lo dijo casi gritándole a la castaña, Levi termino de vestirse y estaba a punto de irse cuando Hanji lo detuvo. _

_-aun no te he dado mi respuesta—Levi ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla_

_-de qué sirve si de todos modos te vas en tres días y aunque no fuera así, como si quisieras casarte conmigo_

_-te equivocas, no me voy a París si voy a comprometerme con el estúpido campesino del que me enamoré—contesto con lágrimas en los ojos _

_Levi finalmente volteo a ver a Hanji y no solo eso le tomo de las manos y se acercó a ella— ¿es cierto eso? Porque si estás jugando conmigo Hanji juro q… —el pelinegro no pudo terminar la frase cuando ya tenía los labios de Hanji sobre los suyos._

_-te lo juro enano, te lo juro—iban a acercarse para un segundo beso cuando Hanji estornudo con fuerza en la cara de Levi._

_Lejos de molestarse, Levi solo atinó a decir—tu padre va a matarme—Hanji soltó una carcajada—dudo mucho que mate a mi prometido._

_-hablando de eso—Levi se alejó de la castaña y tomó la botella de la que se preocupara momentos atrás, la destapó y comenzó a vaciar el contenido en su mano_

_-¿Qué haces?—le cuestiono la castaña_

_-qué clase de prometido sería si no te doy un anillo de compromiso—contestó Levi regresando con Hanji y poniéndole dicha pieza en el dedo _

…

Un camión pasó al lado de Hanji mojándola de pies a cabeza haciendo que traer un paraguas perdiera todo sentido y sacándola abruptamente de sus recuerdos, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que la lluvia de ahora no se compararía jamás con la de aquel día. Mojada, cansada e incluso molesta la mujer llegó a su edificio con la esperanza de que su familia no reparara en su aspecto y la dejaran irse directo al baño. Subió las escaleras con desgano, busco sus las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta perezosamente, Gabin que estaba sentado en el piso de la sala apenas la vio entrar cuando corrió a abrazarla no importándole que estuviera empapada.

-¡MAMÁ, LLEGÓ UN PAQUETE DE PAPÁ!

¿había escuchado bien? ¿un paquete de Levi?

-Hanji, linda te traeré algo para que te seques –dijo su suegra poniéndose de pie para buscarle una toalla

-Hanji ven hay muchas cartas para ti—le habló su suegro desde la sala

Ella pensaba que no sería capaz de moverse, pero Gabin la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta donde su abuelo se encontraba, seguía sin poder creerlo, su suegra regreso con una toalla y la cobijo con ella, la mujer tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que su esposo y su nieto, Hanji veía como en la mesa había un montón de papeles rasgados y unas pequeñas cajas, no salía de su estupor cuando Gabin le dio una pila de cartas sin abrir atadas con un listón, todas estaban dirigidas a ella.

-estas son para ti mamá—dijo Gabín aun con el brazo extendido hacia su madre esperando que tomara las cartas

Lentamente Hanji tomó el amasijo de cartas y se sentó en una silla, con manos temblorosas deshizo el nudo y abrió una carta, en efecto era la letra de Levi…

_**De: Sargento Levi Ackerman Para: Hanji Zoe de Ackerman **_

_Hola Hanji, tal como me lo pediste en una de tus cartas aquí estoy yo escribiéndote única y exclusivamente a ti amor, lamento mucho no haberlo hecho antes de que Francia se rindiera, digamos que me encontraba imposibilitado de hacerlo, pero no voy a ponerme a darte excusas sobre la falta de comunicación que hemos tenido, aunque sí debo de serte sincero no he cuidado de mí como me dijiste que lo hiciera pero me he encontrado en situaciones que no me dejaban otra alternativa, aun así sigo vivo y eso es lo que cuenta, vivo porque quiero volver a verte, ver a nuestro hijo y ver a mis padres, sueño con que ese día llegue pronto, de momento espero que estas líneas sean suficientes, ahora solo me conformo con soñar que me sostienes en tus brazos y duermo aspirando tu aroma, quiero pensar que aún me extrañas al menos la mitad de lo que yo te extraño, cada día que pasa despierto para poder hacer algo que me acerque más a ti, a mi familia. Quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte enviado algo de información sobre mi estado actual, pero prácticamente todo el país está incomunicado, de hecho temo que esta carta no llegue a tus manos, hay un hombre que conoce a otro que sabe de alguien que puede enviar correspondencia a Inglaterra a otro hombre que puede enviarla a América, ruego porque así sea, de lo contrario no sé como te hare saber que la muerte no te ha separado de mí Hanji, sigue esperándome porque tendrán que desintegrarme por completo para evitar que yo regrese a ti, te amo no importando la distancia y el tiempo que nos separan, te amo como desde el primer día que te vi y te deseo tanto como la última vez que te hice mía, único y exclusivo de ti el soldado que continua con vida con la esperanza de abrazarte de nuevo el Sargento del noveno ejército francés Levi Ackerman._

Hanji comenzó a llorar porque no le importaba si Moblit le pedía matrimonio frente a Gabin, que la despidieran por ser una mala maestra, que expulsaran a Gabin de la escuela por ser un rebelde como su padre podía caminar bajo la lluvia por largas horas y no le importaría, todo eso no le afectaría porque Levi estaba vivo, el amor de su vida aun respiraba y suspiraba por ella, por volver a verse. Ahora esa semana comenzaba a ser la mejor que hubiera tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y ya saben que para dudas, comentarios y amenazas de muerte me las pueden hacer llegar con un review.

**ELI251**


	6. Momentos felices

HEEEEEEEEEY!

la verdad esta vez no tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo, solo que a falta de actualización de fics Levihan decidí poner mi granito de arena, así que los dejo con el ya típico...

Algunos de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Hacía más de 4 horas que su esposa había iniciado labor de parto y el bebé no daba señales de nacer, esto le causaba enormes conflictos al padre de la criatura, caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de su casa esperando a que la partera, su madre o el llanto del bebé le dijeran que la espera había terminado. Mientras el joven padre parecía dispuesto hacer surcos en el suelo un hombre de avanzada edad lo observaba de vez en cuando mientras estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón.

-no va a nacer más rápido si continuas preocupándote de esa manera—le decía el hombre a su hijo

-es fácil decirlo cuando tú no estuviste el día que yo nací—contestó su hijo

El viejo rio de buena gana.

-culpa a los alemanes muchacho

-¿alemanes? la última vez dijiste que habían sido los austriacos

-alemanes, austriacos… estaban del mismo bando

-como sea, ya pasó mucho tiempo, qué tal si ha pasado algo malo con el bebé—dijo preocupado el hombre

-en ese caso tu madre o la partera nos hubieran avisado, mejor piensa de manera más amable… ¿qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿niño o niña?

-quiero que nazca sano… eso es lo que quiero

-entonces relájate y disfruta los último momentos de tranquilidad que te quedan antes de que tu hijo o hija te quiten el sueño

El hombre iba a contestarle a su interlocutor cuando el llanto de un bebé inundó el lugar. Sin perder tiempo el joven padre se adentró en la habitación y vio como entregaban al bebé a su madre; esa sería una de las escenas más hermosas que él viera en toda su vida.

-es un niño—le dijo su esposa al verlo entrar—algo me dice que tendrá tus ojos

El hombre se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la misma para contemplar a su primogénito.

-preferiría que fueran los tuyos—le contesto—siempre me han gustado tus ojos—decía el hombre depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa

-¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo Levi?—cuestionó la mujer

-habíamos dicho que de ser un niño se llamaría como tu padre, cuatro ojos…

La mujer le sonrió a su hijo.

-en ese caso bienvenido al mundo Gabin…

-¡ACKERMAN DESPIERTA!

Le gritó un compañero y sacudiendo la cabeza el sargento Ackerman regresó a su cuerpo, guardó la foto de su familia y continuó su camino. Tras haber sido "liberado" del campo de prisioneros de guerra, y por liberado significa ser abandonado al lado de la carretera con los ojos vedados, Levi encontró de algún modo la manera de llegar a París, una ciudad tomada por el enemigo desde hace ya un par de años. Había sido reinstaurado a su puesto en el ejército pero solo en imagen, ya que solo se dedicaba a ver como los alemanes se paseaban por París como si les perteneciera… aunque en las reglas de una conquista así era.

Lo único bueno de seguir siendo un soldado era que contaba con raciones diarias de comida, ropa y un techo sobre su cabeza, pero en la mente del Sargento era una carga tremenda el caminar por las calles y ver los rostros demacrados de sus compatriotas. La gente pasaba hambre, frio y sabrá Dios cuantas cosas más, mientras que los alemanes se divertían de lo lindo en los cafés del centro o retozando con las prostitutas en los burdeles. Lo peor era portar el uniforme militar, mismo que simbolizaba la incapacidad del ejército de proteger a la patria.

Lo que le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño cada noche era saber que su familia no sufría nada de esto.

Hacía un tiempo que se topó con su prima Isabel, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ir a Lyon, lo malo de su visita fue que se dio cuenta como su hogar, el lugar donde había crecido, donde conoció a Hanji y donde nació su hijo estaba repleto de soldados enemigos, vivían allí como si nada.

Esa visita tuvo sus altos y sus bajos, pudo ver que su prima estaba tan bien como se podía, también fue ella quién le entregó un puñado de cartas dirigidas a él, misivas que no le llegaron por múltiples razones, lo malo era que su casa ya no era su casa, que no podía hacer nada al respecto y que Isabel se había enamorado perdida y completamente de un alemán, un soldado llamado Church.

-deja de hacerte castillos en el cielo niña, es el enemigo, no tu príncipe azul

-lo dices porque hace mucho que no ves a Hanji, vamos primo tú sabes lo que es el amor—le decía la joven entre suspiros

Exasperado por la lógica de su prima la tomó firmemente del brazo.

-Isabel, hablo en serio, aléjate de ese tipo ¿qué te hace pensar que no tiene ya una familia en Alemania?

-porque él me dijo que no es así—contesto zafándose de su agarre—él me ama Levi y yo a él ¿acaso es tan malo tener un poco de felicidad estos días?

-no seas tonta, la guerra no va a ser eterna, está mal visto que una francesa esté con un alemán, no quiero que te pase algo Isabel… eres todo lo que tengo en este país—continuaba el azabache en su intento de hacer entrar en razón a la chica—prométeme que no lo verás más—dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos—me iré a París y no estaré por aquí, escríbeme al menos para saber que los vecinos no te han apedreado por colaboración horizontal

Y sin más que decir Levi se fue con la imagen de su prima desviándole la mirada.

Después de su visita a "casa" a Levi se lo asigno a la guarnición en París, prácticamente no hacía nada, nada de provecho al menos, se la pasaba limpiado su barracón, haciendo exibiciones de tiro para las mujeres solas, esperando llamar la atención de las féminas para que no posaran sus ojos en algún alemán; a veces escribía en su diario o si su corazón lo soportaba le escribía a su familia; recordaba que hace unos meses envió un centenar de cartas a Inglaterra con la esperanza de que llegaran a destino, pero sin garantías y sin una confirmación que le dijera lo contrario el Sargento no sabía que esperar.

Por el momento su principal preocupación era Isabel ¿qué sería de ella si se acostaba con el alemán y resultaba embarazada? ¿cómo podría ayudarla? matar al susodicho sonaba a una buena opción pero en un lugar donde abundaban alemanes, era más una misión suicida. Levi decidió dejar el asunto de lado un momento.

Era medio día en el barracón y sin nada mejor que hacer sacó de debajo de su colchón un puñado de cartas, tomó una sin abrir y se dispuso a leerla; pero primero examinaba el sobre, veía la fecha y reflexionaba en dónde estaba él por aquellas fechas, después abría cuidadosamente el sobre y como en esa ocasión la carta era de Hanji procedió a oler el papel, esperando con esto recordar mejores tiempos. La carta tenía fecha del 41 por aquel tiempo acababa de llegar al campo de prisioneros.

**De: Hanji Zoe de Ackerman Para: Sargento Levi Ackerman del noveno ejército francés **

10 de noviembre de 1941

Hola Levi, de nuevo yo… "la cuatro ojos" quitándote un poco de tiempo para que leas estas líneas. Hoy murió el gato de la vecina, y no es como que le tenga mucho cariño a ella o Darkly (el difunto en cuestión) pero el llanto de la mujer me afecto de cierta manera, hasta donde sé la mujer es viuda y su único compañero era ese gato, triste lo sé, pero te comparto esto porque la situación me puso a reflexionar… ¿Cuál fue nuestro último buen recuerdo juntos? Antes de que llegara tu carta de reclutamiento, antes de aquellas bombas, antes de vernos por última vez en Marsella, antes de ya no vernos… por más que intento recordar, escuchar los lamentos de la mujer me nubla el pensamiento con situaciones que nunca han pasado y espero que jamás pasen ¿lloraré así si llego a enterarme de tu muerte? Por eso más te vale no morirte enano, de lo contrario juro que regresaría a casa solo para gritarle a tu tumba…si es que al menos tienes la suerte de tener una.

Ahora solo escucho a tu madre quejarse de los lamentos de la vecina y eso me da risa y me ayuda a contarte cosas más amables, hace un par de días fue el cumpleaños de Gabin como bien sabes, ha hecho algunos amigos de este lado del mundo, así que pudo divertirse en su fiesta de cumpleaños, 5 años Levi ¿puedes creerlo? siento que fue apenas ayer cuando te dije que estaba embarazada y tú dejaste caer tu taza de té por la sorpresa ¡mira! Un buen recuerdo después de todo, no uno muy reciente pero creo que uno de los mejores si estás de acuerdo conmigo…

Creo que ya es momento de despedirme enano, supongo que estabas ocupado limpiando alguna suciedad o peleando por Francia… no voy a pedirte que me contestes, si el tiempo que le dedicas a escribirme una carta es equivalente al esfuerzo de mantenerte con vida es más que suficiente para mí, solo te pido como siempre que regreses con nosotros, tal vez no mañana, este mes o este año, solo enfócate en regresar algún día porque voy a estarte esperando, lo juro…

* * *

listo... tal vez un poco corto pero digamos que mi musa anda en quien sabe dónde, la buena noticia es que ya esta semana salgo de vacaciones y podre enfocarme a terminar este fic, eso si Beatriz hace paro y me ayuda a escribir. y ya saben cualquier cosa me la pueden hacer llegar en un review, hasta el próximo capítulo.

**ELI251**


	7. Reservas

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!

Ahora sí me pasé de tiempo, ni como decir que no, peeeeero gracias a los documentales de la segunda guerra de NatGeo me dio por escribir, igual no es mucho pero peor es nada, agradezco también sus comentarios pero bueh... ya no no los harto más y les dejo con el ya típico

algunos personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**20 de diciembre de 1941**

De nueva cuenta la navidad se hacía presente de ese lado del mundo, las calles ahora blancas se bañaban con las luces navideñas de las decoraciones de la época, sin embargo resultaban una mascara que intentaba cubrir pobremente la situación, y esque a inicios de mes a Japón se le ocurrió que era buena idea atacar a los Estados Unidos, y en respuesta los afectados decidieron unirse a la lucha.

Hanji miraba a la ventana con desenfado y en sus manos estaba la última carta de Levi…sí, la última de las docenas que le habían llegado hace unos cuantos meses; meditaba en sobre si leerla en ese momento o esperar hasta navidad o quizá a año nuevo, con la esperanza de que el enano enviara algunas más; pero a quién engañaba, con la situación actual si antes le fue difícil recibir una carta ahora sería casi imposible ¿es que esta guerra no terminaría nunca?

La mujer suspiró por enésima vez en la tarde, abrir o no abrir la carta esa era la cuestión, de verdad quería leer su contenido, pero añoraba más sentir a Levi junto a ella y esque desde que las cartas llegaron Hanji tomó la decisión de dosificar las cartas, en principio leía una al final de la semana, cuando el número de misivas fue disminuyendo decidió leer una cada dos semanas, después una cada tres y así sucesivamente hasta que ahora sostenía la última en sus manos, la castaña hacía hipótesis en su cabeza pensado en lo que tendría el contenido de la carta ¿serían buenas noticias? ¿una situación completamente trivial? O simplemente Levi despidiéndose de ella, imaginándoselo en su lecho de muerte, herido y desangrándose, o por alguna enfermedad…esto último provocó que apretara el sobre arrugándolo un poco y cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

No quería más malas noticias, pues esa semana a Moblit le había llegado su carta de reclutamiento y tenía que presentarse en Washington para recibir su entrenamiento básico. Detestó a Moblit por hacerla vivir una despedida así nuevamente, se vio así misma en Marsella con Gabin en brazos diciéndole adiós a Levi, pero esta vez era un poco distinto, pues no estaba dejando su hogar ni a su marido, despedía al que quizá era su mejor amigo lejos de casa y que muy probablemente no volvería a ver.

-_eres una buena razón para seguir viviendo Hanji—le dijo Berner por última vez._

Como regalo de despedida Hanji le permitió a Moblit besarla por unos breves segundos que, para él fue una breve eternidad y para ella…bueno para ella fueron solo segundos incomodos, y así de nueva cuenta Hanji Ackerman despedía a un hombre que se dirigía a pelear por la libertad.

-¿cuántas cartas de papá te quedan mamá?—dijo Gabin regresando a Hanji al presente

La mujer vio a su hijo quien se recargaba en su hombro viendo el sobre que tenía en sus manos atentamente.

-solo ésta ¿y a ti?—dijo Hanji

-solo tres, pero dijo la abuela que esperara a navidad para abrir una y que las otras dos las guardara cuando extrañara a papá—contestó el niño

Hanji tomó a Gabin y lo sentó en su regazo.

-al menos aun tienes tres, yo solo tengo esta, te tengo envidia—decía la mujer haciéndole cosquillas al niño

Ambos rieron por un breve momento, luego Hanji guardó silencio…lo que no daría por tener dos cartas más de Levi. Al ver la cara de su madre, Gabin tuvo una idea.

-si quieres te puedo compartir una de mis cartas mamá, puedes leérmela en navidad, así puedes guardar esta—concluyó señalando la carta que Hanji aún tenía en las manos.

La castaña le sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gabin.

-gracias por la oferta cariño, entonces creo que iré a guardar esta para luego

Dicho esto Hanji bajó a Gabin de su regazo y lo miró con ternura.

-para agradecerte por compartir tu carta ¿Qué tal si te preparo algo de chocolate caliente?

-¡sí chocolate caliente!—grito efusivo el niño

-ve a la cocina y pregúntale a tus abuelos si quieren un poco, en seguida te alcanzo

Gabin no necesito que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer dos veces, pues salió corriendo antes de que Hanji dijera otra cosa. Por su parte la castaña se sorprendía cada vez más por como tomaba Gabin la situación en general, bien podría no apreciar las cartas de Levi y pedir juguetes o dulces como cualquier otro niño de su edad, sin embargo al igual que ella, Gabin atesoraba las cartas de su padre y a pasar de eso decidía compartir una con ella.

Hanji se puso de píe, se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se sentó en su cama, abrió el cajón al lado de la misma y sacó de él una pequeña caja de madera, lugar donde guardaba como si de un tesoro se tratara todas las cartas de Levi, puso en el fondo la última que le quedaba, pero antes de guardar todo y salir, decidió releer una de sus favoritas.

_**De: Sargento Levi Ackerman Para: Hanji Zoe de Ackerman**_

Cuatro ojos, creo que ya perdí la cuenta de las cartas que te he escrito, pero no importa, solo espero que puedas leerlas. Otro día más ha pasado y las cosas no hacen más que empeorar, la comida es escasa para los pobladores pero para el enemigo…bueno ellos comen y beben hasta perder el conocimiento en los cafés de París, tengo suerte pues al ser soldado se nos dan las tres comidas completas, pero me había sentido tan inútil de no poder hacer nada hasta hace unos días.

Resulta que hay un mercado negro en una de las bodegas abandonadas cerca de la zona industrial, muchos parisinos van ahí con la esperanza de poder cambiar ropa, armas y joyas por algo de comida; no lo sabía hasta hace unos días, cuando nos enviaron a patrullar el perímetro; debo de admitir que me alegra que exista algo así, pero a la vez me da tristeza que como ciudadanos la gente tenga que escabullirse para poder conseguir algo de comer; es por eso que el otro día junto con otros dos soldados confiscamos un cargamento de comida destinado a un arrabal que sirve de entretenimiento a los alemanes, y fuimos a regalarlo todo al mercado, deberías de haber visto las caras de las mujeres que casi nos besaban por solo darles un trozo de pan, no imagino por lo que deben de estar pasando algunas de ellas sin sus maridos a su lado… ¿quién las protege? ¿quién les da calor en las noches? Y los niños Hanji, recuerdo que a uno le di tres patatas y una hogaza de pan, me sonrío y después se fue corriendo, todas esas caras sonrientes y agradecidas de algún modo me recordaron a ti y a Gabin, quiero pensar que soy un buen hombre porque le evité a mi familia el pasar hambre, frio y sabrá Dios que otras atrocidades pero…valdrá la pena perderme ver crecer a mi hijo ¿recordará aun quién soy? Tal vez suene estúpido decirte esto pero si se nos concede el volver a estar juntos quiero reponer todo el tiempo perdido a Gabin y ¿por qué no? tener otro bebé…una niña quizá, al menos intentarlo, el proceso es de lo más entretenido y es una de las cosas que extraño hacer contigo Hanji, por el momento es todo, sigo con vida e intento ayudar a la gente los más que puedo, quiero volver a verlos y agrandar nuestra familia. Siempre tuyo _Sargento del noveno ejército francés Levi Ackerman._

* * *

espero les haya gustado, espero subir el próximo cap en pocos días ya tengo la idea y ps a ver que pasa, ya saben que sus comentarios, dudas y amenazas de muerte me las pueden dejar en un chulo review.

**ELI251 **


End file.
